


Smell me NOT

by mistressterably



Series: One offs - Doctor Who related [15]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 11:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4705103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistressterably/pseuds/mistressterably
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Filling a tumblr anon prompt: The Doctor is always smelling flowers, (as seen in series 8 ), until one day he smells too many, things happen, can be rated whatever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smell me NOT

Stepping from the TARDIS, the Doctor stood to take in the scene before him. Clara, squeezed out from around him. ‘Wish you would clear the door before you stopped for your look about.’

‘Ah, sorry,’ The Doctor said moving out of the way after the fact. ‘Beautiful, don’t you think?’

The hill they had landed on gave them a view of a wide valley with fields of varying hues of grass and flowers. The air was tinged with the mixed soft scents of them. His large nose was working overtime to sniff deeply. Clara smiled at his manic sniffing. ‘You and flowers.’ She said as she reached for his hand to squeeze it. 

‘It’s intoxicating, Clara. You should try it sometime.’

‘I do smell them, Doctor. You just have a better sense of smell than I do.’ Clara tugged on his hand. ‘We going to go take a closer look at them then?’

He turned around to gaze up and down the valley. ‘There’s a cave I think down that end. Shall we go have a look at it?’

The two of them set off down the slope of the hill and into the valley. The long grasses were at first only lightly intermingled by the varying coloured flowers. When one was in reach, he would pick one and sniff it, inhaling deeply. ‘Rose-like.’ He muttered and then threw it away.

‘Are you looking for something in particular?’ Clara asked at his constant picking and smelling.

‘Not really, just like to experience them. May never be here again and smell them again.’ He grinned. ‘Ah, there’s some purple ones. I’ll just go have a sniff of them.’ The Doctor was off, striding through the grass and flowers to a cluster of purple shaded flowers. Clara just kept walking on slowly as he detoured to them. Picking some, the Doctor headed back towards her and sniffing the flowers. ‘Different.’ He took a second deep breath of them. A burst of pollen rose from the petals and tickled his nose. Tossing the picked flowers over his shoulder he sped up to walk beside Clara once more. He sneezed, very loudly, a few times. The first one making Clara startle in surprise. 

He rubbed at his nose, wrinkling it. ‘That got up my nose.’ He muttered. Another round of sneezing hit him and he turned away from Clara. ‘Must have inhaled a bit of the pollen by mistake.’ 

‘Don’t you know how to sniff a flower properly?’ Clara said, laughing as he sneezed loudly a few more times. ‘Eww!’ She watched as he was closing one nostril to blow out the other onto the ground. 

‘Sorry. Trying to clear it out. Would you prefer I pick my nose instead?’

‘You could turn away before doing that.’ Clara looked at him with disgust. 

The Doctor began rummaging through his various jacket pockets. The only semblance of a handkerchief was a slightly oil-stained rag that he’d stuffed there some time ago. Shaking it out, he found a decently clean enough corner and furiously blew his nose. ‘Something is definitely still up there.’ He kept rubbing at his nose.

‘Maybe this will teach you to stop sniffing everything you walk by.’

‘You don’t mind me sniffing you when you walk by,’ He grumped at her before laughing at the smack on his arm. Another wrinkling of his nose gave her warning to push him away from her for another round of sneezing. More blowing of his nose didn’t seem to work so, putting up with Clara’s look of disgust, the Doctor began to work his finger inside his nose trying to figure out what was irritating him. No luck, he wiped his finger on the rag. ‘Clara, can you have a look?’

‘Sorry?’

‘Have a look up my nose. You’re short enough, shouldn’t be that hard for you.’ Another rummage around in his pockets and he pulled out a small torch. ‘Here, this should help.’

Clara, not looking pleased, took the torch and shone it up his nose peering in.’Certainly hairy.’ She commented. He made a sniffing noise. ‘Stand still.’ She warned him and looked around. Clara giggled. 

‘What?’ The Doctor sounded peevish. 

‘You’ve got a small thorn stuck up there, looks like it’s hooked onto some of the nose hairs. Good luck getting that out!’

‘Well, get it out for me!’ He snapped at her. 

‘I’m not digging around in your nose!’ Clara said. 

‘Well, I can’t reach it myself!’ 

‘You’re whining now.’ Clara said, punching him in the shoulder. ‘Don’t you have a doctor you can go see?’

‘No! I manage without one, thank you very much. Look, let me see if I can find a pair of tweezers.’ He began to rummage once more and found a slightly worn cotton swab. ‘Here, this ought to work.’ He held it out to Clara. 

‘That’s disgusting!’ Clara said, avoiding the thing. 

‘I don’t have anything …..ahh...CHOOOOO!’ The sneeze caught him off guard and Clara was caught in the cross-fire.

‘EWWWWWW!’ Clara turned away, trying to wipe his sneeze off her face. 

‘Sorry.’ The Doctor’s voice was small and sheepish until another sneeze hit him. With a wipe of the rag, he begged Clara again with the cotton swab held out to her. ‘Please! Before I sneeze my curls off.’

Clara, fighting a giggle at the image of him without his curls, gave in. If she didn’t she’d just have to put up with his sneezing. ‘Stand still and no sneezing on me any more!’

The Doctor stood still and he did try not to sneeze but the thorn and the tickling of the cotton on his nose hairs found him launched into another round of sneezing. This time it was more powerful than any previous outburst to the point he was bent double with his hands on his knees. One more strong blow out of his nose and the small thorn flew out to stick against the back of his hand where it set to itching his skin. He was easily able to flick it off, letting it fly away onto the ground and furiously scratched the spot it had landed on until the itching stopped.

With an exaggerated deep breath in, the Doctor finally grinned his usual ‘I’ve won again’ grin at Clara. Before he could say anything, she launched a slap at his cheek almost sending him flying on his butt. ‘What was that for!’

‘Stop sniffing flowers all the time!’ She told him off and just stalked off back to the TARDIS.

‘But the cave...’ The Doctor protested, still rubbing his cheek.

‘I’m going for a shower and a change. You can explore on your own for a change. When you’re done, I’ll be in the TARDIS waiting.’

With a sigh, the Doctor had a last look at the beckoning cave before turning to follow her back to the TARDIS. He spotted a pale yellow flower along the path he hadn’t seen before and stopped to pick it but Clara’s voice, ‘Don’t you dare!’ made him stop, draw his hand back, and meekly carry on behind her.


End file.
